


Keep you safe

by Kuns_Kloud



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Borrower!Kun, Borrower!Ten, Borrower!YangYang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun Are Best Friends, Human!Dejun, Human!Guanheng, Human!Sicheng, I going in blind, M/M, Qian Kun-centric, Self-Indulgent, Yangyang is like their child, go easy on me pls, human!Lucas, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuns_Kloud/pseuds/Kuns_Kloud
Summary: In which Kun has to return back to his family before they starve to death but a stubborn human isn’t willing to let him go, claiming that he could “keep him safe from danger”.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Qian Kun scoured the cabinet for food, it wasn’t long before winter would arrive and Kun needed to collect as much food as he could for three borrowers to survive the season. He could already hear Yang Yang whining for him to hurry back with the food. Ten, as per usual, would be sharpening his makeshift sword. His trusty needle which he would always carry around when they “borrow” for objects around the house. Ten had insisted Kun to bring a weapon along, worrying that the human living in the house would catch them. “Humans are heartless creatures”, he would say. “They’ll grab hold of you and you’ll never be heard of again!” He’ll exclaim, eyes wide and hands flailing for exaggeration, leaving poor Yang Yang to quiver under his handmade silk blanket. Kun rolled his eyes at the memory and focused at the task at hand. 

It was only the afternoon and the human sharing their living space was not due to come back till evening. This left plenty of time for Kun to collect the food scraps and go. He hummed as he collected bread crumbs, small pieces of potato chips, and nuts on the counter. He was thankful that his human roommate was a messy eater or finding food would not be easy. Kun stuffed his collection into his makeshift sack, made from scrap fabric he found lying on the floor. He picked up the heavy sack, satisfied with the amount of food he had collected. Just when Kun got ready to leave, he heard the front door unlock.

Kun froze. He stared at the direction of where the sound had came from. Borrowers pride themselves on their quick fight or flight response when in contact with humans and Kun would agree that he was quite skilled in the flight response. His quick thinking could get him out of dangerous situations before any human could catch him, which was primarily the reason why Kun was the main hunter for food. Ten was far too bold with his approach and Yang Yang is still too young in their eyes. However, in that situation, Kun’s brain had failed him, the scene was too out of routine for Kun to adapt to. Still, he wanted to survive so Kun lunged behind an abandoned cup beside the sink. It was a stupid idea, he chided to himself, but it was the only option he had. 

Lucas stepped into the kitchen just as Kun ducked behind the cup. He let out a tired sigh as he stared at the cup sitting alone on the counter. He had meant to wash it in the morning after drinking a nice cup of orange juice but realised he was going to be late for his dance rehearsal if he didn’t head out immediately. He was surprised the cup hadn’t invited any ants over. In fact, he was surprised his messy eating didn’t turn his place into a garbage site full of ants and rodents, the crumbs he dropped would always be gone the next day. Lucas had always shrugged it down to luck despite it sounding unrealistic, but it was the only explanation he had. Lucas picked up the cup and made his way over to the sink. Just as he was about to turn on the tap, he heard a loud thud followed by a soft grunt on his sink. Jumping slightly at the sudden noise, Lucas’s eyes made their way to the source, only to widen with surprise as he saw... a tiny human? He dropped the cup on the sink and rubbed his eyes, blinking as he made sure he wasn’t seeing things. “Is there really a small human on my sink?” Lucas laughs exasperatedly, reaching out a finger to poke the being. Surely it’s just a dream. Maybe this is the effect of overworking himself. Dejun, Sicheng and Guanheng did tell him not to be too hard on himself. 

The small human scooted away, shivering as tears threatened to spill out. He looked like he was close to passing out from fear. Lucas retracted his hand, realisation flooding his mind. The poor thing must be terrified! Lucas tried his best to give his most comforting smile as he spoke. “Hey, I know this must be scary but I’m not here to hurt you! You’re safe, I promise”, Lucas said in the gentlest voice he could muster. The flinch he noticed from the small being when he spoke didn’t sit right with him. “Look, I know this sounds hard to believe but I really won’t hurt you. Just let me get you out of this sink, alright?” Lucas held out his palm for the being to climb onto. The being hesitated, seeming to be in deep thought before finally climbing onto his palm. Lucas smiled and brought him over to the dining table. 

Kun scurried off the human’s hand as soon as it landed on the table, his legs buckling in fear. He could feel his heart beating rapidly as he begged his legs to work. Kun wanted to run away as quick as possible, back to his home and into the arms of Ten and Yang Yang. He felt his eyes start to water at the thought of them. A loud sound of what seemed to be throat clearing interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see the human who had “helped” him. Kun was sure the human had a hidden intention to helping him. Maybe the human could use the fact that he had helped him to get Kun to agree with experiments. Kun chided himself, he’s stupid, stupid. The human smiled, and Kun hated the way he relaxed slightly at it. This human could be dangerous. “My name is Lucas.” The human spoke, voice deep. Kun did not expect such a tone coming from this giant. Lucas stared at Kun with an expectant gaze, as if he was waiting for Kun to introduce himself as well. “What a silly idiot” he thought to himself. Kun knew better than to give his name to his potential killer... right? But Lucas did help him, and the human seemed quite kind, despite his tall and brooding figure. Surely.. giving a name wouldn’t hurt anyone, right? Biting his lip, Kun finally made up his choice. Daring himself to look the human in the eye, he said in a brave, albeit slightly quivering voice, “My name’s Kun”.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas smiled his ever charming smile. “Nice to meet you, Kun!” He giggled. Kun may have found his laughter endearing. Returning Lucas’s bright smile with his own nervous and timid one, he nodded. Lucas seemed to have decided that Kun’s nod was satisfactory as he went back to staring at the small borrower. Kun felt timid under his gaze, grabbing the sack he was holding onto tightly for comfort. “What’s in that little bag you’ve got there?” Lucas asked, pointing at the sack. Kun gave another small smile, explaining that he was collecting food for his family. Kun gasps, forgetting that he was supposed to be at home by now. Ten and Yang Yang were probably worried sick! Clutching the sack, Kun stood up to leave. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” Lucas asked, panic lacing his voice. “Back.. home..?” Kun said, unsure of what Lucas’s intentions were. He had already explained that he had other people to care for that were probably pacing back and forth anxiously waiting for Kun’s arrival. Lucas’s face scrunched up in disapproval. “But.. it’s not safe out here.” Kun scoffed. Just because he experienced one mishap does not mean that he wouldn’t be able to survive out of the comforts of his home. Seeing Kun’s reaction, Lucas explained his worry for Kun’s safety. “You’re just so small! What if you fall from a great height and injure yourself! Or worse!”

“That’s not going to happen, Lucas.”

“It could! You can never be too careful!”

“We have equipments to prevent accidents like these from happening.”

“But what if those equipments fail? You’ll still end up hurt! What if-“

“Lucas!” Kun shouts, irritated by Lucas’s unnecessary worrying. Equipments made by Ten has never failed, Kun could testify for that. Besides, falling to his untimely death was the least of Kun’s worries right now, Kun still had to head back home. “I’ll be fine.” Kun said, punctuating his sentence with a glare. With that being said, he made his way to the edge of the table, pulling out a small makeshift wing glider Ten had made from the sack. Just as he was about to take off, a hand grabbed his waist, lifting him up. Kun groaned loudly in pain, it was definitely going to leave bruises. Lucas gasps, releasing his grasp slightly so as to not injure Kun any further. “I’m sorry Kun, you can’t go, it’s too dangerous.” Struggling against’s Lucas’s grip, Kun tried to give his best glare. Lucas definitely seemed shocked (or maybe hurt?) but didn’t back down. 

Lucas’s hand swung and Kun grabbed onto the human’s fingers to stabilise himself. He felt like he was flying uncontrollably into the air. His vision soon turned dim as he fell into a bag of fabric. Feeling around the unfamiliar surface, Kun noticed that the surface behind him is exceptionally warm and quite soft. He gave the back surface a small pinch and heard a voice above hiss in pain. “Could you not do that? It feels like a spider bite” “Where am I?” “In my pocket.” “What am I doing in here?” “We’re going somewhere.” “Where?” “You’re asking a lot of questions. We’re going to buy a bird cage.” Kun sat down in the pocket, leaning against Lucas’s chest as he hugged his legs. “You own a bird? I haven’t noticed.” There was a beat of silence. It was excruciating as realisation dawned on what.. or who the bird cage was meant for. “You’re keeping me prisoner?” Kun asked before Lucas could get a word out. “You’re twisting my intentions.” Lucas said with a grimace. “I’m not keeping you prisoner, I’m trying to keep you safe. You’re going to keep trying to escape from me and I don’t own anything with holes to keep you alive and breathing.”

Kun huffed. Lucas was really starting to get on his nerves. He had to find a way to escape, and quick. There wasn’t really much he could do now but obey but he definitely would find a way to escape in the bird cage. Patience will lead to his freedom. Lucas stood up to leave. Kun could feel every bounce in his step and it felt uncomfortable. It was like riding on a boat with choppy waves. He heard the keys to the front door jingle and the locks being unlocked, followed by a slam of the door, too loud for Kun’s taste. Everything was too loud. This Lucas fella was really a loud person by nature. After locking the door, Lucas headed to the nearby mall where the pet shop is located.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, everybody! English is not my native language so I’m sorry for the grammar or vocabulary mistakes. Please enjoy this self indulgent fic!


End file.
